happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover Link Pretty Cure!
Clover Link Pretty Cure! '(クローバーリンクプリキュア！ Kurōbārinkupurikyua!) is WhiteColor's third fan series in this wikia. The theme are clovers, hearts and lucky. Story ''Clover Link Pretty Cure! Episodes '' One day, in the Garden of Hearts, the five hearts forming the Miracle Clover were separated, making a big chaos in the place. From this chaos, was born a hateful energy, called Broken Heart. This energy collected the chaos from the garden, and transformed every person in the place into a monster. Beat, and his friend Heart, came to earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, with the 5 parts of the Miracle Clover. Characters Cures 'Aihara Heloise (相原エロイーズ Aihara Eroīzu) She was a shy girl when child, but she was growing up and became more friendily. She has lots of friends, and she laugh with them everyday. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Paint '''and her part of the Miracle Clover is the colorful. 'Shiawase Tatiana '(幸せタチアナ ''Shiawase Tachiana) She is very happy and bright. She is a really good singer, and very beautiful. She became very popular. She is a 14 years old girl. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Heavenly '''and her part of the Miracle Clover is the blue. 'Kara Jaqueline '(からジャクリーン ''Kara Jakurīn) The sporty girl of the series. She is amazing in running and softball, but she isn't very good in water. Her dream is become the number one of the world. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Medal '''and her part of the Miracle Clover is the orange. 'Mizumi Paola '(ミズ美 パオラ ''Mizumi Paora) Unlike Jaqueline, she is very good in water, but in land she is amazing too. She lives in front of a beach, and usually helps her family to fish the lunch. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Grass '''and her part of the Miracle Clover is the green. 'Hoshisaki Madoka '(ホシ咲まどか ''Hoshisaki Madoka) She is a girl who loves watching the stars, and always believes if she see a shooting star, and make a wish, her wish come true. Every night she wishes "A peaceful world". Her alter-ego is 'Cure Starlight '''and her part of the Miracle Clover is the white. Mascots 'Beat '(ビート ''Bito) Is the fairy who collected all the parts of the Miracle Clover and came to earth, to find the Pretty Cures. 'Heart '(ハート Hato) She came together with her friend, Beat, to find the Pretty Cures. From the Hateful Energy 'Broken Heart '(ブロークンハート''Burokun Hato'') The main villain of the series. She wants to remove the love from the world. 'Hate '(ヘイト Heito) One of the generals. 'Fault '(フォールト Foruto) The last of the generals. Items 'Clover Roulette '(クローバールーレット Kurōbārūretto) The cure's transformation item. It looks like a little Miracle Clover, but in the center is the Cure theme color. The transformation phase is Pretty Cure, Unlock My Life!. Trivia *Paola's surname, Mizumi, looks like Nagisa's surname, Misumi. The only difference is a "Z". *This is the first season to have a roulette as transformation item. *This is the first season to have 2 cures inspired in WhiteColor's friends (Tatiana and Paola). *This series is very similiar to Fresh Pretty Cure in these ways: **Both of the series have clovers. **Both of them have 2 mascots. **Both have dancing. **Both have happiness as one of the themes. **Have a Cure who symbolizes love (Peach and Paint) **Have a Cure who symbolizes Hope (Heavenly and Berry) **Have a Cure who symbolizes something related to Prayer, Wish (Starlight and Pine) *The series' clothes are inspired in Sailor Moon. Gallery Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Clover Link Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series